


Ogólna sytuacja

by gizmolog



Series: Wygnańcy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Kiedy Artur przypadkiem dowiaduje się, że Merlin włada magią, nie jest zadowolony. Delikatnie mówiąc.





	1. Początek (część 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scheme Of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234035) by Kiva Taliana. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Merlin czuł się dość zadowolony z siebie, kiedy zwalał z nóg pozostałych napastników i posyłał ich w dół po zboczu wzgórza. Artur mógł sobie poradzić z tymi dwoma w jaskini, trzej na zewnątrz zwyczajnie poślizgnęli się na błocie. Był pewny, że jak zwykle zdoła się wykpić gadaniem. Z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął się odwracać, a wtedy znikąd pojawiła się ciemna smuga, która uderzyła go w tył głowy. Ten sam cień pochylił się nad nim, żeby się na niego rzucić, i Merlin nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że potknął się i przewrócił, kiedy następny lekki cios trafił go w bok czaszki. Ostatni skrawek świadomości poświęcił nadziei, że Artura mogło coś ostrzec, dać znać, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, zanim wszystko źle się skończy. Potem zapadł w ciemność.

Wydawało mu się, jakby nie minęła nawet chwila, zanim obudził się z niezbyt silnym bólem głowy. Pokręcił nią z boku na bok i odkrył, że nie jest tak źle, ale też uderzenia, jak słusznie się domyślił, zostały starannie wymierzone. Kiedy jednak chciał się przekręcić, odkrył, że nie może się ruszyć. Ze stęknięciem spróbował jeszcze raz, a potem się rozejrzał.

Znajdował się w jaskini, w której niedawno walczył Artur. Niedaleko płonęło ognisko, a Merlin siedział oparty plecami o jakiś głaz. Spojrzawszy w dół zobaczył, że nogi ma związane w kostkach. Z kolejnym stęknięciem poruszył skrępowanymi na plecach rękoma przygryzając przy tym tkaninę w ustach. Odrobina ostrożnego toczenia wzrokiem powiedziała mu, że został zakneblowany chustką, którą zawsze nosił na szyi. Znów rozglądnął się dokoła; był ciekawy, gdzie właściwie podziewa się Artur.

Przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy Artur wszedł do jaskini z dwoma zabitymi królikami w ręce. Zerknął na Merlina, po czym odwrócił wzrok; Merlin poruszył się i warknął. Artur wciąż nie zwracał na niego uwagi, tylko zajmował się swoją zdobyczą, którą oskórował, wypatroszył, a następnie nadział na rożen, żeby ją upiec. Merlin jęknął, kiedy króliki znalazły się nad płomieniami - śniadanie tego ranka zjadł z pewnym pośpiechem.

Artur ignorował go nadal, bawiąc się zdjętymi ze zwierząt skórkami. Widać było, że chce z nich coś zrobić. Normalnie taka głupia praca spadała na Merlina, który teraz obserwował Artura z rosnącą paniką. Związany i zakneblowany znajdował się w jaskini w towarzystwie Artura i nikogo więcej.

W końcu Artur skończył to, co robił, po czym odłożył na bok królicze wnętrzności, jakby zamierzał je jeszcze do czegoś wykorzystać. Potem wstał, podszedł do Merlina i usiadł naprzeciwko niego na pobliskim kamieniu z nagim mieczem położonym płasko na kolanach. Merlin zmarszczył brwi; dopiero teraz zauważył, że Artur nie ma na sobie zbroi. Ponownie się rozejrzał i zobaczył ją starannie ułożoną na kamieniu, jak należało.

\- Użyłeś czarostwa? - powiedział Artur spokojnie, ale bardzo wyraźnie. Użył pytającego tonu, choć w jego głosie dźwięczała zbyt duża pewność, żeby mogło to być pytanie.

Z coraz gorszym przeczuciem Merlin zrozumiał, że to Artur go uderzył, po tym, jak zobaczył, że jego służący robi to, co w Camelocie jest najsurowiej zakazane.

Nie miał żadnych szans, żeby jakoś z tego wybrnąć. Spojrzał Arturowi w oczy, a potem opuścił wzrok i prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Artur powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, przesuwając dłonią po wciąż leżącym na jego kolanach mieczu. Merlin bardzo ostrożnie obserwował jego zachowanie. Teraz wiedział, dlaczego jest związany i zakneblowany. Nie mógł się odezwać, nie mógł nic zrobić. Mógłby się uwolnić, ale wiedział, jakich czarodziei widywał Artur: oni wypowiadali zaklęcia i używali gestów. Artur skrępował go, żeby uczynić go bezradnym, ale Merlin tak nie działał. Więzy trzymały, bo to Artur je założył - Merlin nie go zamierzał jeszcze i w ten sposób zdradzić.

\- Od kiedy wiesz, jak używać magii? - spytał Artur.

Pytanie było prawdopodobnie retoryczne, bo Merlin przecież nie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć, ale zerknął na Artura, wzruszył ramionami, przewrócił oczami i kaszlnął.

\- Żartujesz sobie! - warknął Artur, domyśliwszy się, o co mu chodzi. - W porządku, odpowiedzi tak albo nie. Nauczyłeś się tego?

Merlin pokręcił głową, spojrzał Arturowi w oczy, a potem opuścił wzrok.

\- Więc co, to niby przychodzi ci naturalnie? - Głos Artura pobrzmiewał sarkazmem.

Merlin ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym schylił głowę i pokiwał nią. Artur prychnął.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Czy twoja matka wie? Czy Gajusz wie?

Merlin uniósł wzrok, przytaknął, później pokręcił głową, ale pod ciężarem nieruchomego spojrzenia Artura, które wyraźnie nie zamierzało osłabnąć, ostatecznie znów potwierdził skinieniem.

\- Mógłbym go za to skazać na śmierć.

Merlin wytrzeszczył oczy na Artura, którego obraz zaczął się zamazywać, bo widok przesłoniły mu łzy. Gorączkowo pokręcił głową, próbując się poruszyć. Artur mógł go zabić, ale przecież na pewno nie zrobiłby tego samego Gajuszowi. Przestał się wiercić, kiedy poczuł zimny metal miecza na szyi.

\- Umarłbyś dla Gajusza?

Merlin bardzo energicznie pokiwał głową i mruganiem przegonił łzy. Zobaczył, że Artur cofnął miecz, na powrót położył go sobie na kolanach i znów przesuwał po nim dłonią.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co właściwie zrobiłeś?

Merlin przytaknął ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach Artura. Sprowadził magię do samego serca bestii. Mógł użyć argumentu, że tylko on sam był w to zamieszany, ale prawdę mówiąc zdołał wplątać Artura w aż za dużo tego rodzaju sytuacji. Mógł użyć argumentu, że Artur nigdy wcześniej nie miał o tym pojęcia, ale odkąd to nieznajomość prawa świadczyła na czyjąś korzyść?

Cofnął się gwałtownie, kiedy Artur wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

\- Jeśli to wyjmę, czy mogę ci zaufać, że niczego nie spróbujesz?

Merlin skinął głową. Bez knebla mógłby porozmawiać z Arturem zamiast tracić czas na użycie magii. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zastanawiał się nad tą myślą. Artur sięgnął ręką trochę dalej, żeby wyjąć mu chustkę z ust. Merlin przesunął językiem po wargach, po czym kilkakrotnie poruszył szczęką, a tymczasem Artur wrócił na swoje miejsce i przyglądał mu się ostrożnie.

\- Widzisz? Żadnej magii - powiedział Merlin, choć wiedział, że nie sprawia zbyt niewinnego wrażenia.

Artur skrzywił się ze złością.

\- Słyszałem cię - stwierdził. - Zwaliłeś trzech mężczyzn z nóg i zrzuciłeś ich ze wzgórza; odesłałem ich z surowym upomnieniem, gdyby cię to interesowało, bo obudzili się wcześniej niż ty. Jak często robiłeś takie rzeczy?

\- Posłanie ludzi w dół wzgórza to był pojedynczy, odosobniony przypadek.

Artur nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie był to jedyny przypadek? Te wszystkie razy, kiedy ktoś się potyka albo odwracam się, a ktoś za moimi plecami ma włócznię w boku, albo rozglądam się, a tam gałęzie spadają z drzew, akurat w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. - Artur przez chwilę nie odzywał się, tylko robił groźną minę. - Merlinie?

\- Nie sądziłem, że zauważyłeś, szczerze mówiąc. - Prawie się uśmiechnął na widok urazy na twarzy Artura, ale w porę zdołał się powstrzymać.

\- Owszem, zauważyłem. I za każdym razem, kiedy się odwracam, co widzę? Ciebie kryjącego się gdzieś po kątach. Dlaczego po prostu nie weźmiesz miecza do ręki?

\- Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry i jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś narzekał.

\- Na twój brak zdolności w posługiwaniu się mieczem? Czyżbyś był głuchy, Merlinie?

\- Em, nie, to nie ta kwestia spotyka się z brakiem narzekań.

\- Wydaje mi się, że narzekałem też trochę na twój zwyczaj płaszczenia się na ziemi podczas walki.

\- Nie zawsze się płaszczę!

\- Wystarczająco często - warknął Artur.

Wstał i zaczął się przechadzać; Merlin przez cały ten czas obserwował go uważnie. Artur przeszedł do jednego końca jaskini, potem wrócił do Merlina, stanął twarzą do niego i zaczął wrzeszczeć:

\- Używasz magii! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co zrobiłeś?!

Merlin zamrugał, wpatrzony w szeroko otwarte oczy Artura, jego bladą twarz i całą kolekcję min, którą wyrażała. Później krzyknął, odsuwając nogi od ognia, bo mięso zaczęło skwierczeć.

\- Arturze?

Książę wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Podszedł do ogniska, żeby zdjąć mięso z ognia, choć dopiero po tym, jak przekonał się, że jest całkowicie upieczone. Odłożył rożna na bok, po czym zaczął grzebać w reszcie zapasów, jakie ze sobą mieli. Zabrali trochę jedzenia, żeby zjeść coś na lancz; Merlin zaczął się zastanawiać, jak późno właściwie jest: w jaskini było bardzo ciemno, a światło docierające z zewnątrz wydawało się tracić na sile. Przekładając jedzenie Artur ukroił plaster mięsa i włożył go sobie do ust. Merlin poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Och, to niesprawiedliwe! - zawołał.

Artur zerknął na niego, a potem wrócił do tego, co robił, czyli rozdzielania zapasów na dwie osobne kupki. Merlin poczuł, jak burczy mu w brzuchu - mimo całego tego napięcia nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był głodny. Ze wzdrygnięciem patrzył, jak Artur podszedł do niego z nożem, którym wcześniej oprawiał króliki.

\- Niczego nie próbuj - ostrzegł go książę.

Merlin pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zdaniem Artura mógłby zrobić, ale uznał, że raczej nie znajduje się w położeniu pozwalającym na dyskusję z księciem. Poczuł dreszcz strachu, kiedy Artur podszedł bliżej. Następca tronu Camelotu miał pełne prawo go zgładzić - kto niby miałby się z nim o to kłócić? Byłoby lepiej, gdyby zabił to tu i teraz zamiast zabrać go z powrotem do miasta.

Ale Artur nie posunął się aż tak daleko. Jedynym, co zrobił, było przecięcie więzów krępujących ręce Merlina. Potem odszedł, a Merlin sięgnął do sznura wokół kostek.

\- Zostaw to - rozkazał Artur.

Merlin drgnął gwałtownie. Książę usiadł po drugiej stronie ogniska; Merlin obserwował go i nie ruszał się.

\- Powiedziałem zostaw - powtórzył Artur.

\- Dobrze.

Kompletnie zdumiony Merlin patrzył, jak Artur zaczyna jeść, a potem sięgnął po swoją porcję czując jednocześnie głód i mdłości. Mimo narzekań żołądka sądził, że nie będzie w stanie nic zjeść, ale jakoś udało mu się pochłonąć wszystko, co dostał. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na Artura, który w ogóle nie zwracał na Merlina uwagi, jakby ten zupełnie przestał istnieć. Merlin nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz ostatni - swego czasu często narzekał, że Artur traktuje go z lekceważeniem, ale po pewnym czasie to minęło. Merlin już od dość dawna o tym nie myślał.

Teraz wydawało się to bardzo znaczące.

Artur skończył jeść i wyszedł z jaskini. Merlin pochylił się, żeby zobaczyć, co robi książę, który, jak się okazało, stał przy wejściu i patrzył przed siebie. Po chwili wrócił, więc Merlin cofnął się, a wtedy Artur rzucił mu przez ramię jego pelerynę.

\- Nie możemy wracać dzisiaj po nocy - stwierdził. - Będziemy musieli zostać tutaj.

Merlin nie odezwał się, tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak Artur podchodzi do niego z kawałkiem sznurka w dłoniach. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale słowa go zawiodły. Artur związał mu ręce, położył pelerynę na ziemi i wskazał ją Merlinowi.

\- Prześpij się - polecił, a potem znów obszedł ognisko, żeby usiąść po jego drugiej stronie.


	2. Początek (część 2)

Artur obudził się mglistym porankiem. Wszystko wokół niego sprawiało wrażenie zwilgotniałego i brudnego. Usiadł powoli, żeby nad wygasłymi węglami ogniska spojrzeć na Merlina, który spał w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji: na boku, z ramieniem przyciśniętym do ziemi całym ciężarem ciała, odchyloną głową i wyeksponowaną dzięki temu szyją. Artur z trudem przełknął ślinę. Długo trwało, zanim jego służący zasnął; słyszał, jak się wiercił, próbując ułożyć się możliwie komfortowo ze związanymi rękoma i nogami.

Wiedział, że powinien był wrócić do Camelotu zeszłej nocy. Mógł pogonić konie, zawieźć nieprzytomnego Merlina przewieszonego przez siodło i ściąć go jeszcze przed północą. Ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Wiedział, że musi, że jest do tego zobowiązany.

Wstał i poruszając się cicho, żeby nie przeszkadzać Merlinowi, wyszedł z jaskini. Konie uniosły łby, kiedy pojawił się na zewnątrz, ale szybko go rozpoznały, więc wróciły do pasienia się. Artur sprawdził ich pęta, a potem zszedł ze stoku. Mgła była gęsta, krople wilgoci osiadały na jego skórze i pokrywały ją cienką warstwą wilgoci. Świat wyglądał nierealnie, opary zdawały się pełnić rolę bariery. Artur czuł się jak we śnie.

Gdyby mógł się obudzić i dowiedzieć, że to, co widział, było tylko snem, wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze. Gdyby Merlin nie był czarodziejem.

Bez zastanowienia podszedł do pobliskiej jabłoni. Zauważył ją zeszłego dnia, kiedy poszedł łapać króliki. Jej owoce mogły posłużyć za śniadanie, choć on akurat nie czuł się zbyt głodny. Poza tym zostało trochę resztek z poprzedniego wieczora. Merlin przez większość czasu nie przejmował się tym, co jadł, o ile dostawał wystarczająco dużą porcję. Artur nie mógł się nadziwić, gdzie jego służący to wszystko mieści, bo jakoś nigdy nie przybierał na wadze.

Używając koszuli jako zaimprowizowanego koszyka zebrał kilka jabłek; pracował mechanicznie, jak minionej nocy, zadowolony, że ma się czym zająć. Spojrzał na czerwone skórki lśniące poranną rosą. Wbił wzrok w owoc trzymany w dłoni, zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś podobnego. I wtedy cała jego mechaniczność przepadła.

Chwiejnie cofnął się o krok, po czym usiadł na zwalonym pniu, który leżał zanim, tak gwałtownie, że aż zazgrzytał mu kręgosłup. Nie poczuł bólu, nie zauważył, że jabłka potoczyły się po ziemi. Schował twarz w dłoniach, wpatrzony w jasnozieloną trawę i czerwone owoce, których nie widział. Coś spadło na jedno z jabłek, kropla rozprysnęła się na gładkiej skórce. Potem kolejna. Artur nie widział ich, bo oczy zasnute miał łzami i nie wiedział nawet, że jedna po drugiej spadają na ziemię.

Był świadomy tylko tego mdlącego przerażenia, które gnębiło go od wczoraj. Najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę to wszystko miało dla niego sens. Ile razy Merlin tam był i coś się działo, coś sprawiało, że sytuacja ulegała poprawie? Bez namysłu mógłby wymienić dziesiątki takich okazji, a im bardziej robal lęku przeżerał się przez jego umysł, tym więcej podobnych zdarzeń przychodziło mu do głowy.

Kiedy dorastał, zawsze mówiono mu - i zawsze w to wierzył - że magia jest zła, że korumpuje, niszczy i nie można jej ufać. A teraz musiał powiązać z tym Merlina. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Merlin nie był zły. Artur nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie choćby jednej zrobionej przez Merlina rzeczy, która mogłaby się tak kwalifikować.

Czasem Merlin nie myślał, czasami bywał aż nazbyt lojalny. Artur wykorzystał to więcej niż tylko raz.

Zamknął oczy, a wzburzona tym fala łez zalała mu policzki i nagle uświadomił sobie, że płacze. Co gorsza był daleki od przestania. Opuścił łokcie na kolana, złożył dłonie, oparł na nich głowę i rozpłakał się na dobre.

Dźwięk jego szlochu rozniósł się dokoła, choć niedaleko, podobnie jak odgłosy jego walki o oddech.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, że osoba, którą jak uważał znał najlepiej, kompletnie go oszukała, zrobiła z niego głupka. Nie miał przed Merlinem tajemnic, więc spodziewał się, że Merlin przed nim też ich nie ma. Czuł się zbrukany tą zdradą. Nie potrafił powstrzymać powodzi żalu, kiedy zrozumiał, że musi stanąć twarzą w twarz z faktem, że zrobił to jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że właśnie tym Merlin był. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Bardzo dużo różnych ludzi twierdziło, że są jego przyjaciółmi, ale Artur zawsze traktował ich podejrzliwie. Był synem króla - wiele osób mogło uznać za korzystne przypochlebianie mu się. Dlatego tak długo żył udając łobuza, któremu przywileje uderzyły do głowy.

Byli tacy, którzy nawet wtedy mu się podlizywali i do nich właśnie podchodził podejrzliwie; oraz tacy, którzy go opuszczali, za co Artur ich szanował. Był też Merlin: ten, który tego nie tolerował. Właśnie dlatego Artur uchronił go przed więzieniem i dybami po ich drugiej walce. Merlin był idiotą, w to Artur głęboko wierzył. Ale był odważnym idiotą, w dodatku takim, który łatwo się nie poddawał.

Żaden służący Artura nie pracował dla niego długo - większość poddawała się plus minus po tygodniu znoszenia go. Nie sądził, żeby Merlinowi kiedykolwiek przyszło do głowy, że mógłby zrobić to samo; po prostu dalej robił swoje wytrzymując wszystko, co Artur mu zesłał, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście go przy tym obrażał. Artur zawsze to lubił, te obelgi Merlina, i wydawało mu się, że od jakiegoś czasu jest w nich nawet jakiś cień czułości. Wcale nie były złe, a przynajmniej nie wrogie.

Teraz odnosił wrażenie, że to wszystko wali się wokół niego. Gdyby tylko nie pobiegł do wylotu jaskini martwiąc się, że Merlin może mieć problemy. Gdyby tylko nie śpieszył się tak bardzo, nie zobaczyłby, co zrobił Merlin, nie zareagowałby tak, jak zareagował. Merlin nie leżałby teraz związany w jaskini, a Artur nie zmagałby się z tyloma rzeczami. A właściwie jedną rzeczą: czy zabić Merlina od razu, czy zabrać go z powrotem do Camelotu i musieć być świadkiem jego publicznej egzekucji. Lepiej byłoby zabić go tutaj - nie chciał, żeby ludzie patrzyli na Merlina w ten sposób i widzieli, jak topór opada.

Z trudem łapiąc powietrze pociągnął nosem i spróbował wziąć łzy pod kontrolę. Powoli uniósł głowę, potarł twarz, żeby pozbyć się z niej wilgoci, a potem postarał się opanować oddech. Chwycił skraj koszuli i wytarł w niego twarz oraz wydmuchał nos. Jeszcze raz pociągnął nosem, przeczesał palcami włosy, wziął dwa głębokie wdechy, po czym bez pośpiechu zaczął zbierać z ziemi jabłka, tym razem również w koszulę. Zachwiał się lekko, kiedy wreszcie się wyprostował, i powoli ruszył z powrotem do jaskini.

Będąc już blisko wejścia usłyszał krzyk Merlina, więc upuścił jabłka, żeby wbiec do środka. Merlin ze skrzywioną twarzą wiercił się na ziemi.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Artur i sięgnął po nóż.

\- Złapał mnie skurcz w ramieniu!

Bez chwili zastanowienia Artur uwolnił nadgarstki Merlina, a potem posadził go.

\- W którym?

\- Prawym - odparł Merlin przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Artur chwycił ręce Merlina i zaczął masować mu mięśnie. Merlin wił się i stękał z bólu, ale mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały pod dotykiem Artura, znów skoncentrowanego na tym, co robił. Dopiero kiedy ból minął i Merlin był już całkiem odprężony, sytuacja się zmieniła. Merlin nie ośmielał się odwrócić, żeby spojrzeć na Artura, niepewny tego, co książę myśli. Artur zerknął na niego, ale celowo nie patrzył w jego stronę. Wtedy Artur ponownie chwycił nóż i przeciął sznur wokół kostek Merlina.

\- Spakuj, co będzie nam potrzebne - polecił. - Ja zajrzę do koni.

Im bardziej zbliżali się do Camelotu, tym bardziej Merlin kurczył się w siodle potulnie podążając za Arturem. Wcześniej podczas pracy obaj cały czas milczeli, podobnie w trakcie śniadania, którego żaden z nich nie zjadł dużo. Merlin pomógł Arturowi założyć zbroję - zadanie to nie wymagało wymiany słów między nimi, ale zwykle towarzyszyły mu narzekania księcia i obelgi jego sługi.

Tym razem nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Merlin ubierał Artura po cichu, książę też nic nie mówił i obaj unikali kontaktu wzrokowego, choć od czasu do czasu im się to nie udawało. Merlin był doskonale świadomy zaczerwienionych oczu Artura; podejrzewał, że sam wcale nie wygląda lepiej.

Artur dobrze wiedział, że Merlin jedzie za nim - czuł za plecami jego obecność. Zatrzymał konia, żeby spojrzeć na onieśmielającą konstrukcję Camelotu. Zawsze była w nim jakaś niezłomność, a teraz dodatkowo wydawał się groźny. Mógł powiedzieć Merlinowi, żeby odjechał, mógł go wysłać w drogę, posłać do jego rodzinnej wioski, odesłać gdziekolwiek byle nie do Camelotu. Mógł skłamać, powiedzieć, że stracił Merlina w walce, że pogrzebał jego ciało, i problem by znikł.

Ale to wcale nie wydawało się takie proste, nie według Artura. Problem nigdy by nie znikł, bo on zawsze by wiedział. Na zawsze pozostałoby coś w jego umyśle... i w jego sercu.

\- Jedziemy - rzucił bez oglądania się za siebie, po czym skierował konia w stronę Camelotu.

Po krótkiej chwili Merlin zrobił to samo.

Nadal nie odzywali się, kiedy wjechali na dziedziniec, zatrzymali i zsiedli z wierzchowców. Zaraz potem sir Leon podszedł do nich, żeby powitać księcia.

\- Panie, spodziewaliśmy się, że wrócisz wczoraj.

\- Możliwe - odparł Artur. - Trochę za bardzo się oddaliliśmy, żeby wracać wczoraj. Gdzie jest mój ojciec?

Merlin wzdrygnął się. Stał przy swoim koniu z wodzami w ręce i czekał, aż Artur wyda rozkaz aresztowania go.

\- W komnacie rady - poinformował rycerz.

\- Pójdę się z nim zobaczyć.

Merlin cały czas czekał; praktycznie podskoczył, kiedy Artur wrzasnął:

\- Na niebiosa, Merlinie!

Uniósł głowę w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Artur rzuca mu w pierś wodze swojego wierzchowca. Merlin sięgnął po nie odruchowo, ale miał problem z chwyceniem ich, bo nie patrzył na nie, tylko wlepiał otępiały wzrok w księcia.

\- Zajmij się końmi! I dopilnuj, żeby stajnie były uprzątnięte. Potem chcę, żebyś wyczyścił mi zbroję!

\- Tak, panie - wymamrotał Merlin, który teraz już nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Artura.

Sir Leon zmarszczył brwi, obserwując ich interakcję, całe to napięcie, które pojawiło się między nimi jakby znikąd. Agresja Artura miała w sobie pewną ostrość, której Leon nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a Merlin nie bywał zwykle równie uległy.

\- Jak powiodła się misja? - spytał. - Zlokalizowałeś bandytów, panie?

\- Tak - warknął Artur w odpowiedzi. - Pójdę teraz zobaczyć się z ojcem i złożyć mu raport.

Książę stanowczym krokiem pokonał schody wiodące do zamku. Leon patrzył na niego przez pewien czas, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na niepewnego, przygnębionego Merlina.

Merlin powoli, jakby z wyczerpaniem chwycił wodze, a potem odprowadził konie, czując narastający strach, kiedy zastanawiał się, co właściwie Artur powie Utherowi.


End file.
